A battery of 29 reliable, valid and repeatable cognitive and psychomotor paper-and-pencil tests, with each test purporting to measure a specific construct, will be used to assess performance of 48 older males and females in three separate age groups (55-60, 65-70, 75-80 years). In addition, a group of 16 men and women aged 25 to 35 will serve as a control. This battery will be divided into three sub-batteries which will be given on three separate weeks. Each test of a basic ability will be analyzed separately across a total of five days and fifteen trials, with three trials being given each day. Test time for each sub-battery by trial will be approximately 33 minutes. The potential for technological innovation can be considered to lie with each test having 15 alternative forms that can be used to determine problem-solving strategies, learning curves and stable performance scores within and between subjects of these six age/sex groups across a spectrum of 23 cognitive and four psychomotor basic abilities. In addition, these stable scores can be factor analyzed to determine a valid structure of performance that would allow for the development of a battery of tests oriented to older samples of the population.